


C is for Citadel

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Lad [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	C is for Citadel

The Citadel..   
After Pragia I stayed clear of Alliance and Council space. Figured back then it'd be the best way to avoid Cerberus and I'd learn to deal with the scum of the terminus. Looking back.. well, I was half right.   
So I didn't see the Citadel in person til 2185, on Shepard's ship. He was heading there to pick up some thief chick who was gonna help with the Collectors.   
Couldn't wrap my head around the scale of it. Biggest station I've ever seen and I reckon it's the biggest around. It's at least the size of a Mass Relay. Could nest a small planet between its long arms.   
I wondered how long it'd take to destroy. What I'd find when I tore down the walls. Now when I go back, it's different. I want to protect it, and all the lives on it.


End file.
